Ironía
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Nadie está libre de ella. Sobre todo cuando, por situaciones de la vida, te hacen una pregunta aparentemente seria, pero estúpida. Suele responderse con un toque de ironía.


**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Y sí, supongo que soy de esas fans crueles que aplauden la muerte de L, pues ello ha permitido que le idealice como a mí me de la real gana. El destino de un héroe es la muerte, para que pueda inmortalizarse como el mejor recuerdo de sus fans.**  
**

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Disclaimer classic (as Nescafé): Death note no es un manga creado por mi, no escribo por ánimo de lucro, etc... etc... Aunque sí tengo una Death note a mi propiedad, y voy a escribir en ella los nombres de a quienes no les ha gustado mi historia... (Insertar: Risa malvada #003) Además, no soy una particular fan del yaoi, más bien de la escritura inteligente. Si ambas cosas van ligadas, no me importa. Si falta la segunda, la primera pierde aliciente.

Aviso #1: **SPOILERS FOR ANOTHER NOTE**. Vamos, que me he copiado una parte, modificándola ligeramente para mis propios fines.

Aviso #2: La ironía se capta con las diferencias entre ambas escenas temporales.

* * *

**IRONÍA**, Def.:

**1. ** f. Burla fina y disimulada

**2. ** f. Tono burlón con que se dice.

**3. ** f. Figura retórica que consiste en dar a entender lo contrario de lo que se dice.

* * *

**IRONÍA**

Se vislumbró la entrada a la estación, y parado enfrente estaba un hombre que tenía pinta de incómodo y torpe. Un hombre joven, con una expresión intensa. Había líneas tan negras debajo de sus ojos que ella se preguntó si habían sido hechas con maquillaje. Como si no hubiese dormido en días, o como si nunca en su vida hubiese dormido.

Él vestía una camiseta blanca con mangas largas y jeans. Sus pies descalzos estaban metidos directamente en viejos zapatos deportivos. Misora tuvo una extraña sensación de dejá vu.

Como si ya lo hubiera visto o conocido alguna vez.

-Um, ¿te conozc…?- Preguntó, aunque el apenas estaba bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo, y ella, simplemente, lo hubiese podido ignorar y seguir caminando.

Al instante, el joven saltó sobre ella.

¿Saltar sobre ella? No, no fue eso. Él, de hecho, trató de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Eh?, ¡NO!- Instantáneamente, Misora se movió hacia atrás, rechazando el abrazo del hombre y moviéndose suavemente a la ofensiva. Dejó caer hacia atrás su torso, dando un giro en el aire y levantando la parte trasera de sus piernas como un escorpión, dejando caer ambos talones y golpeando los hombros del joven. Ambos fueron duros golpes y el impacto lo sacó de balance.

De una manera estrepitosa, él calló por las escaleras.

Ooops. Un poco exagerado.

Ciertamente, parecía que él la había tratado de agredir pero, aún así, Misora se enderezó y rápidamente bajó las escaleras siguiéndolo -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó. Él estaba recostado sobre su estomago como una rana aplastada.

-Ya veo- el joven refunfuñó, aparentemente hablando consigo mismo. -El ver videos es una cosa, pero el verlo en la realidad es bastante diferente, aunque creo que ya lo estoy comprendiendo.- El hombre pensó seriamente en aprender capoeira.

-¿Eh?- ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así? -Um… ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- preguntó Misora, extendiendo la mano hacia él. El hombre la miró a los ojos, sus ojos eran completamente negros, como si fuesen dos agujeros que la miraban.

-Gracias.- dijo, y tomó su mano. Misora tiró de él poniéndolo de pie.

-¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias.- dijo el hombre sin soltar su mano. Incluso de pie, él no trató de alejarse. Parecía que estaban estrechando las manos. -Eres muy amable- dijo él, con algo parecido a una sonrisa, y al fin soltando la mano de Misora. Entonces él se alejó tambaleándose como si nada hubiese sucedido, subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

-Ah… ¡e-espera! ¡Espera un segundo!- Misora casi le había dejado ir, pero un momento después corrió detrás de él, rodeándolo para quedar frente a él de nuevo. Ella era un agente del FBI y no podría permitir que un crimen de agresión quedara impune.

El joven estaba chupando su pulgar. No aparentaba estar nervioso.

-Si no estás lastimado, entonces tendrás que venir conmigo. La agresión sexual es un crimen serio. No puedes ir por ahí abrazando mujeres sin su permiso. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Y no te quedes ahí parado. Di algo. Esa actitud te va a traer problemas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naomi Misora le había preguntado su nombre.

El joven asintió.

Y respondió.

-Por favor, llámame Ryuzaki.- Dijo sin inmutarse.

Misora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego los entrecerró, en clara señal de peligro o precaución. -Ryuzaki...- repitió, como si estuviese paladeando el nombre.

Él pensaba irse casi de inmediato, pero la miró atentamente tras la extraña manera en que había pronunciado el nombre.

Misora le esposó en un movimiento rapidísimo. -Rue Ryuzaki, o Beyond Birthday, quedas detenido _otra vez_. No sé cómo te las apañaste para escapar, o para curar tus quemaduras, pero no dejaré a un asesino suelto por la calle.

Ahora sí que el hombre había abierto sus inmensos ojos negros de sorpresa. Supo de inmediato que cualquier intento de identificación sería inútil. Y francamente, esperaba que Misora fuese más lista y le hubiera reconocido. No intentó oponer resistencia. Misora se lo llevó esposado a la comisaria, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes de la escena en la estación.

* * *

Yagami Light era el principal sospechoso de ser Kira. Ray Penber había estado investigandole, y murió de un ataque al corazón a la salida del metro. Lo que terminó de convencerle era la desaparición de Naomi Misora, que trabajó para él tiempo atras. Que le había confundido con Beyond Birthday, el asesino de Los Angeles. Que probablemente había sido asesinada por Kira.

Yagami Soichiro había sido hospitalizado tras sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Si hubiera muerto, Yagami Light hubiera quedado fuera de sospechas. Su supervivencia también reducía las sospechas, pues no era seguro que los asesinatos de Kira pudieran fallar.

Pero, si Yagami-kun era Kira, el hecho de que se encontrase tan imperturbable podía deberse a que no sentía ningún remordimiento de conciencia al cometer asesinatos, aunque fuera con su propia familia. En ese caso, tenía a su lado a un asesino en potencia, con la mente claramente perturbada y ebria de poder, el poder de controlar la muerte. El poder de un Dios.

También podía haber sido un ataque producido por la presión de la situación, lo cual era lo más probable, y eso dejaba la situación como un pequeño inconveniente, pues la situación de Light no habría variado en absoluto en ese caso. L se llevó el pulgar a la boca, analizando los acontecimientos acuclillado sobre la silla.

-¡Si algo te sucediese, seré yo quien lleve a Kira a la silla eléctrica!- exclamó Light a su padre, que estaba tumbado en la camilla.

"Mi hijo no puede ser Kira..." pensó Soichiro, aliviado de ver a su hijo tan decidido.

"Suena demasiado sincero para estar actuando... Aún así..." meditaba L con el pulgar en la boca. "Sea o no sea Kira, necesito que me ayude."

Sus profundos ojos negros lo observaron con detenimiento, a él y a cada uno de sus gestos. -Yagami-kun... ¿Qué clase de persona crees que debe ser Kira?

-¿Kira...? ...Creo que es el hijo de una familia rica.- explicó Light, dando sus motivos y razones sobre los ideales de un mundo sin criminales, utópico y deseable por ignorantes que no comprenden el valor de las vidas humanas.

L escuchó atentamente y sopesó lo que dijo. Quería ver su respuesta a lo que él proponía. -Entonces... la principal sospechosa, según tú, debe ser... Yagami Sayu.

Light se levantó furioso e indignado -¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Es que quieres matar a mi padre?

Un poco más tarde...

-¡Ryuga!- le llamó Light a la salida del hospital, interceptándole antes de que entrase al coche. L se detuvo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de que no soy Kira?- se ofreció Light.

La semilla de la sospecha volvió a surgir en L. La típica reacción del criminal es negar e intentar demostrar una aparente inocencia. -Si no eres Kira, eso es totalmente innecesario.

Light sintió frustración, y su mirada se tornó dura -¡YA BASTA! ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras acusado de ser un asesino en serie?

L quedó pensativo. -... ... ...Debe de ser horrible, ¿no?

**FIN**


End file.
